Johnathan Cromwell
Johnathan James Cromwell was a former sergeant in the Martian Security Forces of the Martian Colonial Administrative Government prior to the Interplanetary Wars. Born on January 18th in 2115, Johnathan was born in the city of Plymouth in the United Kingdom. The Cromwell family left Earth when he was ten and moved to the human colony of Mars where his father worked for the Coalescence Company that harvested and mined the rich minerals that the planet had. His father was killed in the Titan Miners' Revolt by the rebellious miners in 2144 and he was vengeful towards the Koslovics as a result. He would later enlist in the Martian Security Forces and enforced the laws of the colony's administrative government from 2144 until 2165 when the security forces was disbanded following the Martian Revolution and the establishment of the Martian People's Republic by the colony's communist party. He then went into hiding during the Red Terror after the communists began purging all of Mars and had former security forces members and government officials imprisoned or even executed on charges of sedition and treason. John would enlist in the and joined the during the Mars Campaign against the Koslovic forces. Biography Birth and Early Life Johnathan James Cromwell was born on January 18th, 2115 in the city of Plymouth, United Kingdom. His family was of an upper-middle class background and they found themselves disillusioned with the British government over their handling of the various issues that plagued Earth during the early 22nd Century. During that time, the Cromwell family feared that Johnathan was going to be drafted when he turned eighteen and sent to Africa to fight in the African Front of the Resource Wars, and thus left Earth in 2125 and moved to the human colony on Mars after acquiring the necessary funds to do so. John's family settled in Cydonia where his father worked in the industrial sector and eventually became an overseer in the Coalescence Mining Company where he oversaw mining operations on the planet by the year 2138 and John became a factory worker by 2133. Security Forces Service In the year 2144, John was a factory worker and had decided to enlist in the Martian Security Forces of the Colonial Administrative Government of Mars seeking to escape the stale and stagnant life of a typical factory worker in Cydonia as well as escape the horrific working conditions that the factory had. That same year, he witnessed a revolt by miners in the Titan Mine where his father, James, worked at and saw how factory overseers and executives were being killed by the miners who also inspired other revolts in other parts of Mars, even within Cydonia, a rich and prosperous region in the entire colony. It was during these riots that John found out about the death of his father at the hands of the miners and he would attend his funeral in the following days. He remained part of the Security Forces and was sent to various cities in Cydonia where the Koslovics and their supporters were marching in various workers strikes. Riots soon broke out and John found himself over the next month having to suppress violent riots and even uprisings from Koslovic rioters and insurgents all across Cydonia with the factory he previously worked at being destroyed in a terrorist attack by militant extremists from the Cydonian Workers Party. He remained within the security forces over the next couple of decades and rose to the rank of sergeant in the 2150s. Surviving the Red Terror In March of 2165, the entire human colony on Mars was subjected to a colony-wide revolution in which supporters and factions of the Koslovics had risen up and took over much of the colony in the name of the movement. The Colonial Government was soon overrun and the capital city of Mars was taken by revolutionaries with government officials being captured to be put on trial by revolutionary tribunals some time later. During the revolt, John was fighting armed revolutionaries along with the rest of the Security Forces, when he found himself overrun and was forced to escape on foot where only himself and three others made it out alive while the rest of their squad was either killed or captured to be put on trial. Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel